The electronics industry continues to rely upon advances in semiconductor technology to realize higher-function devices in more compact areas. For many applications realizing higher-functioning devices requires integrating a large number of electronic devices into a single silicon wafer. As the number of electronic devices per given area of the silicon wafer increases, the manufacturing process becomes more difficult.
The packaging of an IC device is increasingly playing a role in its ultimate performance. For example, in mobile devices (i.e., mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, remote controls, etc), WLCSP components are used in their assembly. WLCSP components save valuable space in the mobile application.
During manufacturing, WLCSP devices may be subjected to a number of processes and stress which may affect product yield and product reliability. The yield has a direct bearing on the cost of the finished mobile product. The reliability affects the longevity of the finished mobile product.
There is a need for a WLCSP assembly process which can address the challenges raised by the needs of mobile applications.